Is It Really A Coincidence?
by Kallenchan09
Summary: Is it really a coincidence or just a plan of someone hiding behind the scenes? -Kirihara/OC


_"The fruit never bothered me anyway." -Kirihara Akaya_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**An Apple A Day Keeps the Trouble Away**

Rikkaidai University, the school of victory and glory. They are two years consecutive champion in Junior Men's Tennis Club and they're looking forward to win the championship again.

Rikkaidai has what they call 'three demons' and there's an ambitious kohai who dreams to defeat the three. The dreamer's name is Kirihara Akaya, a fair skinned guy with curly seaweed hair, about 168 cm and 61 kg. And this seaweed guy is so motivated to beat his three senpai since the beginning of time.

Classes are on-going in Rikkaidai University and the tennis regulars are busy with their own academics. However, Kirihara is sleeping on his worst subject, English class. Even if the heaviest book hit him in the head, there is no way that he will risk an effort to wake up. That's the reason why his teacher used to tell him not to leave the room, give him a long piece of paper and let him write "An apple a day keeps the doctor away." when he was in first year.

But this year, it isn't just a plain sentence, it's _"An apple a day keeps the doctor away. But if the doctor is cute, forget the fruit"_. After Kirihara finished the task, he excitedly rushed to the tennis court. As expected, his beloved fuckubuchou, Sanada Genichirou is waiting for him from the outside gate of the court.

"Akaya! You're late! Ten laps around the court!" Sanada yelled even though his kohai hasn't even stepped on the court's ground.

"But fukubuchou…." the seaweed boy complained.

His vice-captain gave him a glare which is sharper than any two edged sword that could instantly kill someone whenever he wants to. "Tarundoru!" the vice-captain exclaimed.

"How lame." Marui commented grinning as he passed by the gate with his tennis uniform and racket, trying to tease his kohai. His bubblegum popped in his face.

Before the Junior Ace react from what Marui has said, Niou continued the dialogue.

"Hey Akaya, you shouldn't sleep during your English class so you won't get late in our practice." As if he's too good to give an advice.

"How'd you know about that, Niou-senpai?" the seaweed boy asked, merely puzzled.

"Let's just say I saw you while your teacher hits you with a heavy book on your head while you're asleep." Niou replied and chuckled. "Puri."

"Tsk. I pity you, you even write 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away. But if the doc-'." Marui was interrupted when Kirihara covered his mouth.

"Don't even mention it again, Marui-senpai."

"Hey!" the red head exclaimed as he removed his kohai's hand.

"Akaya." Niou said and placed his right arm on his kohai's shoulder, trying to comfort him from the instant 10 laps that Sanada ordered him.

"Niou-senpai." Kirihara sheepishly said. As if Niou is the only person who could understand him and defend him from their vice-captain.

"Just run." Niou continued. Kirihara's sweat dropped and started his laps with a poker face.

'_Where is justice?'_ he asked himself.

He's thinking of so many things while doing the laps. Well, ten laps is easy, it is somehow like a warm-up exercise. Yes, he is interested to win the practice match with the Rikkaidai Tennis Regulars today but at the other corner of his mind, he has to go somewhere much more interesting.

After the practice, he immediately went outside the tennis court running and left Rikkaidai University.

"Why is Akaya in a hurry?" Jackal asked the others as he fixed his school uniform.

They are still in the Tennis Club Locker.

"The Arcade." Marui replied confidently, as if he knows every place that Kirihara is going.

"I assumed that he's about to fail his English subject." Niou assumed, trying to sound like Renji.

"And the probability that it will happen is 79.8%. Arcade and tennis is always on his mind, but not his academics." Renji calculated.

"Hmm, how about buying an apple today?" Marui suggested.

"What's with the apple?" they asked in synchrony with question marks that filled the entire room.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away, Akaya's English teacher once told him." the red head replied grinning. Niou joined his absurd suggestion for the reason that he suddenly missed eating apple. Sudden craving, you know.

"I want an apple pie. Oh, and by the way…" Marui continued. "It's Jackal's treat today." the red-haired guy said.

"Eh? Me again?" the half-Brazilian guy complains.

Meanwhile in the parallel universe, I mean, the Arcade…

"Why do birds suddenly appear?!" Akaya angrily said as he almost punched the screen of the monitor while playing Flappy Bird™, it's the trending game these past few weeks.

Marui's prediction was right, Kirihara went straight to the arcade after their practice. But since the flappy bird is not in the mood to flap today, he lost his patience and angrily left the place. Upset like an angry bird, he walks along the side walk with his hands on both pockets. When all of a sudden, he remembers something very important.

'Sh*t! How in the world did I forget that?' he told himself as he stopped and turned his back to where he came.

He forgot his racket on the tennis club's locker because he's so excited to leave and play. When he was about to cross the street, he didn't noticed that the traffic light turns red and a fast moving car is just coming right in front of him.

"I'm not going with you today, you jerk! Go by yourself!" an angry Hyoutei girl said over the phone. "Wait, I think something happened over here. Bye."

She ended the call and asked the driver.

"It feels weird. I think we hit someone."

"Y-yes, Ayame-sama." the driver replied nervously.

"Is he dead?" the Hyoutei girl named Ayame asked emotionless and get out of the car to check the incident. The accident caused traffic on the street.

"Ayame-sama!" the driver worriedly called.

"Excuse me, are you still alive?" Ayame asked the Rikkaidai student who is currently lying on the road. By standers started to get curious about the incident.

"Y-yes! I'm alive!" Akaya shouted though he can't move a muscle.

"I can see it though." the girl told Kirihara and crossed her arms.

'_What's with her?'_ the seaweed boy said at the back of his mind.

Enduring the pain, he tried to get up from his position. He's shaking and sweating.

"I think I have to bring you to-"

"No need to do that. I'm fine!" the Rikkaidai boy yelled as he interrupted the girl from speaking. He's trying to stand by his manly pride.

The girl looked doubting and arched an eyebrow... "Oh? Are you sure?" she said grinning like Marui.

"Y-yes, I'm… fine." Kirihara replied with a sudden decrease of his tone.

Pretending to be alright, he stood up with all his might. He almost used all his packed strength. He even risk blood and sweat just to prove to the girl that he's alright.

'_I know I can walk with the help of no one. This girl is a waste of time.' _He bit his lips, he's totally annoyed with his condition. He really couldn't walk but he still hold on with his manly pride.

"And the fact is that you're pretending. I can see it through my insight."

_'Insight? Is she Atobe-san's something of a relative or what?'_ Kirihara asked himself. And the he continued, "I told you I'm fine! Are you deaf?" he yelled once again.

"I am not." Ayame said calmly and snap her fingers.

To Kirihara's surprise, the driver threw him inside the car. He has no way to escape and swallowed his manly pride.

"I demand justice." He whispered.

When they arrived at the hospital...

"Iiiiittttt hhhhuuuurrrrrtttttsssss!" Kirihara shouted and is nearly to his bloodshot mode because of what the doctor did.

"Your leg was badly injured. You did not break a leg, it's just more of a mild strain. Sorry to say but you have some limitations for your activities as of now. It would be better if you take a rest." the doctor advice.

"What?!" Kirihara exclaimed.

"After three days." The doctor said, "Maybe, you'll be able to go back to your activities after three days of treatment."

"_Three days? Are you kidding me?' _ the seaweed boy told himself.

"What? But we have a practice match tomorrow in the tennis club! And we also have exam in English!" Kirihara said hesitantly.

"You can still go to school but outdoor game like tennis is not recommended until your condition is stable." the doctor replied.

_'Oh no! It's bad. I'll treat the whole team again if I wouldn't attend the practice.'_ Kirihara told himself.

For sure, three days punishment is an equivalent of absences on practices in the tennis club. Once he treat the regulars with snacks, run 500 laps and cleaned the court alone. However, his teacher will kill him if he didn't take the English exam tomorrow. He always sleeps in class and if he didn't take the exam, he'll fail with no second chance of a remedial exam. And the worst thing is he'll be kick out of the regulars if he got failing grades. He urked in fear.

When he got outside the hospital…

"Hey Miss! I can take care of myself from here. Bye." The Demon Ace of Rikkaidai sure is on his ego now.

"Don't call me a miss, I have a name." the girl said slightly annoyed.

"I don't care." Kirihara said.

"Okay." The Hyoutei girl replied and went inside the car. "By the way, an apple a day keeps the trouble away." She continued. "Let's go now." She then told her driver.

The car left Kirihara by the side walk alone. He paused there for about 30 seconds. What does the girl just said? It suddenly reminded him of what Marui was saying in the court earlier.

"Tsk. Fukubuchou will definitely get mad at me." Kirihara told himself worriedly.

The next day...

"What happened to you?" Marui asked and threw Kirihara's racket unto him. The seaweed boy caught it as he sat on his chair.

"Please! Stop asking me!" you already have an idea who said that.

"According to my data, yesterday, there's someone who crossed the road when the traffic light turned red. It's a Rikkaidai student." Renji explained.

"How embarrassing." Niou added.

"Hm, and to remind you Kirihara-kun, bid goodbye before you leave the court." Yagyuu said while adjusting his glasses.

"Fine, fine." Kirihara answered irritated.

They were in their kohai's classroom purposely to tease him. They just used his racket as a passes. They're lucky enough because their kohai wasn't turning into an Albino Rabbit, I mean the bloodshot mode. Few minutes later, the teacher came so they left.

Kirihara sighed. He's not ready for the exam. He doesn't even well memorize the meaning and uses of noun, pronoun, adverb, verb, adjective, preposition, conjunction, interjection, not even the parts of speech. He lacks knowledge about it. He just opened his lecture notebook last night, scanned the lecture then watched Terminator 2. Everyone in class is very nervous because if they don't get any correct answer from half of the exam, they would surely fail to get the final exam.

"Well then class, let's start." their English teacher said.

Here comes the test paper in front of Kirihara. This is the moment of truth, he read it before answering but he doesn't know what to answer. That movie: Terminator 2 is still running in his mind. Well, Kirihara Akaya isn't so much of a moron. He tried to answer it but he's not sure though. One of his classmates was cheating and asked him,

"Hey Kirihira-kun, what's the answer in number 8?" he whispers.

"I have nothing on my mind to answer and you dare to ask me." Kirihara replied.

"Please, you will just tell the letter."

"Sensei, someone's cheating and asking me the answer." Akaya yelled.

The whole class laughed at what the seaweed headed had said. Who could believe that someone is copying and asking him the answer? To him who always sleeps in class? He went outside the room annoyed after he finished his exam. It's true that people was avoiding him so he did the same thing to avoid fights. He went to the cafeteria because he was hungry. He walks too slowly from his classroom to the cafeteria, balancing every step he makes so he won't stumble.

He suddenly got hungry when he used his _photographic memory_ but then when he is about to enter, he saw Marui eating an apple pie with Niou, Yagyuu, Renji and Jackal so he decided not to go inside even though his stomach is objecting for hunger.

"Never mind. They'll just request for a treat if they see me." he told himself.

After all his class that day, he asked the permission of his captain Yukimura for his three days absence. The Rikkaidai Tennis captain allowed him to take a rest for three days and even gave him some apples.

"What's this for?" Kirihara asked.

"It's from Marui and Niou." Yukimura answered.

"Eh? Really?" the seaweed boy asked in disbelief.

"Your Niou-senpai wants to tell you that, 'An apple a day keeps the trouble away. But if the girl is cute, forget the fruit.' Something like that, or maybe I'm wrong. Wait, let me think of it first." Yukimura said and placed his hands under his chin, trying to remember the right statement that Niou told him.

"Forget it, Buchou. The fruit never bothered me anyway." Kirihara said then walks out of the hallway, leaving his captain alone.

Blinks. "Did I say something wrong?" He blinks again. "I guess I have to ask Niou if I've said the right statement." The Rikkaidai captain told himself.

Yukimura isn't that evil to force his kohai with its condition. He is also concern about Kirihara's injury because if they force him to join the practice match, he'll just end up badly injured. Worst case scenario, he won't be able to play in the real match, or even in the championship. Another thing is that Kirihara even showed him a medical certificate for a proof. He's still a kid afterall.

But since they have the 'rules', Kirihara just prepared himself for the punishment. However, the seaweed boy is walking slowly on the street when he eyed a familiar thing.

_'Huh? Isn't that Atobe's car?'_ he asked himself.

He's currently walking by the side walk near the buildings and shops. As his eyes followed Atobe's car, he saw the Hyoutei girl from yesterday came out of it together with Hyoutei Tennis captain, Atobe Keigo.

"H-huh? The girl yesterday! I bet it, she's a Hyoutei girl!" Kirihara almost want to puke to what he saw. All of a sudden, a thought came in his photographic memory about the insight that the girl told him yesterday.

"Wait, what the heck! Is she Atobe's girlfriend?!"

* * *

A/N: Hey there! It's been ages since I last update here. I'm alive for now. LOL. Hope you guys like it. Feedback?


End file.
